


An Apple a Day

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Apples, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair go to an apple orchard to pick fresh apples for Blair’s favorite Apple Crisp. (Recipe follows.)Sentinel BingoPrompt: Apples





	An Apple a Day

An Apple a Day  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair go to an apple orchard to pick fresh apples for Blair’s favorite Apple Crisp. (Recipe follows.)  
Genre: Slash implied  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Apples  
Warning: Simple slice of life story.   
Word Count: 436

 

Jim and Blair were both off that day and decided instead of spending all day in bed, they would go to the apple orchard. Blair was in a baking mood and since Jim was in an eating mood, it worked out perfectly. 

“What brought up apple crisp, Chief?”

“I found a recipe yesterday in my recipe box that’s from my aunt. She’s been gone a long while and I just think it would be nice to remember her by making her apple crisp. And you know how I love my apples fresh, so there is nowhere better than the orchard to get them. Thanks for coming with me. I figure you can use your senses to help find the best apples possible.”

They arrived at the orchard and Jim got right to it. Blair was right about Jim being able to pick out the freshest and best apples. Jim picked out 10 apples. Blair said he needed 8 and this would give them some spare apples to eat. Blair had told Jim he was going to make a double batch and take the extra one to work the next day. 

Jim paid for the apples and they were back on the road to go home for apple heaven. Jim could already smell the apples and couldn’t wait for the mixture of brown sugar, apples and cinnamon. Jim had read the recipe and it sounded great. Very simple but still yummy. 

When they got upstairs to the loft, Jim helped Blair peel and core the apples that they needed. They worked side-by-side until it was all set and put the two pans into the oven. 

Jim looked over at his lover and smiled. “You know what sounds good?”

“What?”

“Instead of apples next time we could use fresh peaches. Peach Crisp sound different, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, that does sound good, man. While this is baking, you want to make out on the sofa?” 

“Thought you would never ask,” Jim replied. 

And that’s exactly what they did.

The end

 **APPLE-OATMEAL CRISP**

1 1/2 lbs. apples (4)  
1/2 c. butter  
3/4 c. packed brown sugar  
3/4 c. oatmeal  
1 tsp. cinnamon  
1/2 c. flour

Peel and core the apples. Arrange apples in casserole dish (sliced). Melt butter; add sugar, oatmeal, flour, cinnamon until crumbly. Sprinkle over apples. Bake at 350 degrees for 35 minutes.


End file.
